ABc's of Rin and Sesshomaru
by morningdawn202
Summary: The Abc's of the life of the Lord Sesshomaru and his young, human ward, Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my last Sesshomaru/Rin fic was pretty popular so I decided to do an ABC's of Rin and Sesshomaru! (Insert applause) That means it will be twenty six chapters and hopefully I will update quickly. This is pure family fluff and really cute focusing one my two favorite characters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**A is for Apple**

When Sesshomaru came back from one of his daily searches for Naraku, he found Jaken asleep on the ground leaning on his two headed staff, totally oblivious to his surroundings. Sesshomaru frowned at the sight but was distracted by what was happening behind Jaken.

Rin, the little human girl who Sesshomaru had taken under his wing some months ago was swaying dangerously on a branch in one of the high trees. She was reaching for some sort of human fruit called an apple high in the tree branches.

Rin didn't notice Sesshomaru watching her; she was too busy trying to reach the food. As the demon dog lord watching, his human ward strained and her tiny hand finally touched the fruit. She grunted and reached for the apple, grazing it with her fingers.

Unfortunately, as Rin jerked backward to pull at the fruit, she lost her balance and with a cry slipped back off the branch! Rin was at least ten feet of the ground but before she fell more than a few feet, Rin's little body fell into two waiting arms.

Rin opened her eyes and looked up into the unsmiling face of her lord. Totally unperturbed by the danger she had just been saved from, Rin's whole face slip into a grin and exclaimed, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

The demon lord carefully on the ground and said softly, "Rin. That was dangerous."

Rin's face fell slightly and she answered, "Rin is sorry, Sesshomaru-sama but Rin was hungry and wanted the apple."

Sesshomaru sighed and said, turning away, "Wake Jaken, Rin, we're leaving."

The girl smiled again and answered happily, "Yes, my lord!"

Sesshomaru watched the girl as she ran over to prod at the frog demon. He must be crazy for taking a human girl in. He had save her from all sorts of petty things. She could have broken something trying to get a piece of fruit! Humans were so fragile and yet half the time they didn't seem to know it!

Still. Sesshomaru looked up at the small, red fruit that Rin seemed to love so much. Such a tiny, insufficient thing it was and yet… Sesshomaru reached up and carefully plucked one of the apples from its branch.

He weighed it in his clawed hands for a few seconds and walked slowly over to where Rin was untying Ah-Uh. "Rin," he said softly and she turned to him with her beautiful smile and answered, "Yes, my lord?"

The dog lord stared and the child for a moment before wordlessly holding out the apple. Rin's whole face split into a smile and she took the fruit for his hands, taking a giant bite from it. Sesshomaru watched as she chewed, and swallowed. Then Rin looked up at him and said happily, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." With that ran over, jumped onto the waiting Ah-Uh and looked expectantly at him.

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned and they began their travels once again. Sesshomaru stared straight ahead but he could hear Rin crunching on the red fruit behind him. Listening to the sound, Sesshomaru smiled. As long as the apple made his ward happy, it couldn't be that bad, even if it was troublesome to pick.

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	2. B is for blood

**B is for Blood**

Rin was in a difficult situation. Sesshomaru had been gone for several days and she had gotten bored and wandered away from Jaken and Ah-Uh which turned out to be a big mistake. As she was walking around Rin had been suddenly attacked by a giant wolf.

The sight of an animal that had already killed her once sent fear through Rin's mind and she had run from the beast. Rin had gone to the nearest tree and quickly climbed up it, but not fast enough. The wolf had followed her and as she leapt toward the tree, the beast had managed to get one of its claws into her leg. Now she was sitting on a tree branch clutching a bleeding leg and watching fearfully as the wolf circled below.

The wolf seemed to know that Rin would have to come down eventually and it seemed content until that time. Rin had been hungry to begin with but now she was starving. Rin didn't know how much longer she could stand to stay up in the tree.

The wolf snarled beneath her and leapt up at her, jaws wide. Rin shrieked and clutching the base of the tree fearfully. Why, o why, did it have to be a wolf? Rin wasn't afraid of much, but wolves were the exception.

As the small girl held tightly onto the tree, her injured leg swung uselessly down and as Rin watched, a couple drops of blood few down onto the wolf. The animal looked confused for a moment before its wet tongue swept out to lick her blood off its muzzle.

Fear clouded Rin's mind and she closed her eyes. Opening her mouth she shrieked, "Sesshomaru-sama help me please!"

Suddenly the sound of the snarling wolf disappeared. Rin slowly opened her eyes and peered down from the tree and cried happily, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

There he was, standing on the ground with the wolf, now dead, at his side looking up at her. The demon raised his arms and carefully lifted Rin off her branch. He tucked the girl under his arm and wordlessly set off.

Rin looked up into her lord's face and said softly, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. How did you find me?"

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward and frowned, annoyance plain in his eyes, and answered shortly, "I could smell your blood from a mile away, Rin."

Rin winced and looked down at her bleeding leg. The scratch was about six inches long but not too deep. "It's not a bad wound, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, "I'm alright."

The demon didn't answer and then they were back into the clearing where he had left her. Jaken was bouncing around nervously, apologizing to Sesshomaru and berating Rin all at once. Both of them ignored him and Sesshomaru took Rin over to Ah-Uh before setting her on the ground. Rin hobbled over to the animal and reached into the saddlebag, withdrawing a piece of cloth. Sesshomaru watched as she wrapped it tightly around her leg. Rin tied it firmly and then turned to Sesshomaru with a bright grin and exclaimed, "All better, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru turned away and walked away. He could still smell the blood through the bandage and it sickened him. Rin's blood was as sweet as any humans but somehow different. Sesshomaru didn't like to smell Rin's blood. When he had caught a whiff of it this afternoon he had a strange emotion. Dislike, almost… concern? That, however, was impossible. The great demon lord Sesshomaru would never feel concern for any human.

And yet, as Sesshomaru watched the young girl climb onto Ah-Uh he was glad the scent of her blood was fading. For whatever reason, the smell Rin's sweet blood troubled Sesshomaru and he decided that if he could, he would never have to smell it again.

**There's chapter 2! Thanks to all my wonderful reviews but I want to hear even more options so for everyone else, REVIEW! **


	3. C is for candy

**C is for Candy**

Jaken paced back and forth in front of Sesshomaru who was currently leaning against a tree resting. He had just gotten back from another battle with his younger half brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was getting to be an increasingly annoying nuisance and he was beginning to get in the way of Sesshomaru's search for Naraku. The dog demon was beginning to wonder if would just be better to kill his brother, but something told him that Inuyasha still had a part to play.

However, his fights with Inuyasha did take their toll on Sesshomaru. Now was a good time to rest, when Naraku was out of the picture for the moment. Sesshomaru had sent Rin into the nearby town to get some human supplies.

Sesshomaru didn't really mind having Rin around but she did have certain needs that demons were lucky enough not to have. He had given Rin some money that he had kept with him for such an occasion. She had been gone for over an hour and Sesshomaru was beginning to get restless.

Just then, Rin came skipping up the path toward the two demons with a bright smile on her face. Rin was hold a sack over one of her shoulders and in her hand was a small bag. As Sesshomaru watched, Rin reached into the bag and pulled out a small, round object which she then proceeded to pop into her mouth. Food?

Rin went up to them and said brightly, "I'm all set to go, my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded but then said, "What are you eating, Rin?"

Rin's grin winded and she held up the bag for Sesshomaru to see, saying, "Its candy, Lord Sesshomaru!"

The demon studied the small objects in the bag and asked in a monotone, "Candy?"

Rin nodded, her enthusiasm fading slightly and said, "Yes, candy, my lord. It's like food only humans eat it just because it tastes good!"

Then after a moment's hesitation, she took one of the balls and held it out to Sesshomaru asking, "Do you want to try one, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru snorted, turned away saying, "Don't be ridiculous, Rin. Come on, we're leaving."

With that, the demon dog turned and began to walk. He could hear the sound of Rin and Jaken following him but he didn't turn around. Why was candy so special to Rin if it didn't even have any nutritional value? Well, in any case, Sesshomaru decided he would have to be more careful in giving Rin money. Who knew what she might bring back next time.

**C also stands for Cute!**


	4. D is for daughter

**D is for Daughter**

Rin had been doing a lot of thinking lately about family. Just what was family anyways? People you lived with and cared for? Well, that was her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, so did that make them her family?"

The human girl decided that the only way to know for sure was to ask Sesshomaru himself. They were in the middle of traveling to a mountain where her lord was convinced that Naraku might be hiding. They had been on this same road for over a week and Rin knew that it would take even longer to reach their destination. Now was as good a time to ask as any.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin called and the demon turned his head to her. "Yes, Rin?" he said in his soft voice.

Rin smiled brightly at him and then asked, very boldly, "Are we family, my lord?"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl for a long while before asking, "What makes you ask a question like that, Rin?"

Rin tilted her head considering, "Well," she said, "I don't remember much about my parents or brothers but I know they are all dead, so I was wondering if that made us a new family." After a moment's hesitation Rin added, "I don't really know what a family is anyway, Sesshomaru-sama."

Before the demon lord had a chance to speak, Jaken cut into the conversation. "Don't be ridiculous, Rin!" he cried, "The great demon Lord Sesshomaru would never consider a lowly human such as yourself as a member of his family!"

Jaken didn't have a chance to say anything more because just then Sesshomaru appeared behind him and hit him swiftly over the head. Jaken fell down with a cry and proceeded to roll around and around on the ground crying loudly.

With that taken care of, Sesshomaru turned back to Rin. "Is having a family that important to you, Rin?" he asked softly.

Rin considered the question carefully. Was it important to her to have a family when she was living among demons? Yes, she decided it was. After all, she was human even if they weren't.

The small human girl looked up into the face of the demon lord and said brightly, without any guilt or hesitation, "Yes, it is! A family is important to anyone!"

Startled, Sesshomaru watched the girl for a long moment before turning around and saying, "Then I guess we are all you have as a family, Rin."

Almost unable to believe her ears, Rin looked back and forth from the expressionless Sesshomaru to the freaking out Jaken and grinned. Then turning to Sesshomaru she added brightly, "Then I guess that makes me like your daughter, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Before the demon had chance to respond, Rin was already skipping off. Even if she had stayed for an answer, Sesshomaru knew it was pointless. Once Rin set her mind to something, nothing could change it, not even him. And anyway, he had been kind of asking for it. Oh well, as long as no one else found out about this little conversation there was no harm done. He hoped.

**Here's chapter 4! Thanks to all who have been following the story and for the wonderful reviews! I'm really on a roll and updating quickly so keep checking back!**


	5. E is for eagle

**E is for Eagle**

Rin was lying on her back on the back of Ah-Uh staring up into the daytime sky. She loved to fly with the demons. When she was in the air, Rin felt free from all her troubles and worries.

As Rin was staring at the bright, blue sky she suddenly saw a strange brown spot steadily coming closer. Slightly startled, Rin sat up and squinted. The blurred figure slowly became clear and Rin gasped, in utter disbelief. Flying toward her was a bird that looked like one for the legends, called an eagle.

Stories told of a majestic brown bird with a white head that was the closest an animal could be to being a great demon. Rin had always wanted to see one but in truth, she had never really believed they were real. She had always thought that eagles were more like a legend or a story that parents told their children, but she was glad she was wrong.

Never had Rin ever seen any other animals as majestic as the eagle. Standing up on Ah-Uh's back she pointed to the bird and called, "Sesshomaru-sama, look, it's an eagle!"

The demon lord turned his head from several yards in front of Rin, first looking at her and then at the eagle. He didn't look impressed. Turning to Rin, Sesshomaru asked, "What is so special about an eagle, Rin?"

Rin smiled and turned back to watch the eagle. She didn't answer for several moments before saying, softly, "Well, my lord, the eagle is a very rare animal from stories and not many people get to see one. It's really special! I can't believe how lucky I am"

Sesshomaru looked at the human girl and then stared at the bird. He didn't see anything special about it. It was true that this was only the third time he had seen an eagle, but after all, it was just a bird.

But as Sesshomaru watched Rin stare at the eagle, captivated, he began to look closer at it as well. The bird had a six foot wingspan, a noble head and long brown features. It actually was a beautiful creature. Had he never realized that before?

"Yes," he said softly, continuing when Rin turned to him, "I guess it is a special being."

Rin smiled and answered in her quiet, human voice, "Yes, it is. We all are."

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl and began to wonder if there was more to her than met the eye. Perhaps this human girl could teach even the great Lord Sesshomaru a thing or two.

**There is letter E! I decided that since I can't think of** **a great word for F, I'll let one of my loyal readers decide for me so tell me what you think would be good. Doing this once in a while would sure make it easier on my poor, overworked brain! **


	6. F is for festival

**F is for Festival **

Rin was walking along a path leading Ah-Uh and humming to herself. Sesshomaru was off on business and Jaken was… well doing whatever he did when he randomly disappeared. Sesshomaru had told her that he would fetch her in the next town and this was Rin's third day of travel, so she knew she must be getting close.

As Rin walked, she began to hear a strange sound coming from up ahead. Straining to listen, Rin kept walking forward and soon realized that the sound she was hearing was actually music. Was it normal for this town to play loud music? Well, whatever the reason for the music, Rin could tell she probably wouldn't be bored waiting for her lord.

About fifteen minutes later, Rin reached the hill that was above the village and stood their staring down in puzzlement. What in the world was going on?

The entire village was alight. There were strings of lights and banners everywhere. People were scattered all around town playing music and dancing. Rin had never seen anything like it before in her life. She had grown up in a small, poor village where nothing like this ever happened.

After a few moments of hesitation, Rin left Ah-Uh tied to a tree and slid down the slope into the town. As she entered, Rin looked up and saw a banner but not being able to read, she couldn't tell what it said.

Walking forward, Rin reached out and tapped a girl about her own age on the shoulder. The girl turned around and Rin asked tentatively, "Um, excuse me, but just what is going on here?"

The girl stared at her for a moment before saying cheerfully, "You must not be from around here because everyone in this side of the country knows about the summer festival!"

Seeing Rin's blank face, the girl brightened and added, "Well, come on, you can see the festival with me!"

With that, the girl turned and began to walk away. Rin stared after her, wondering if she should follow or not, but when the girl turned back and waved for her to follow, Rin smiled and did. She wanted to see what this "festival" was all about!

Hours later, Rin came walking back up the hill, eating an apple. The last few hours had been the most fun she had had in a long time. For a while, she had felt like a normal girl, just going to a festival with a new friend, Maya. Who knew a human custom could be so much fun!

As she neared where she had left Ah-Uh, Rin saw a large, dark figure standing by the tree. Rin ran up to the figure and bowed slightly, saying, "I'm sorry I'm late, Sesshomaru-sama!"

The demon looked down at his ward and asked, even though he knew full well the answer already, "Where have you been, Rin?"

Rin stood up straight and said with a grin, "I've been at the festival, my lord!"

"The festival?" Sesshomaru asked softly to which Rin nodded eagerly, saying, 'It was really fun."

A slightly troubled look crossed Sesshomaru's face before he turned and began to walk again. He barley heard Rin scrabbling to get on Ah-Uh and follow him, being too lost in thought. If Rin loved that festival so much did that mean she would be better off with human?

Just then Rin called out, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned around to see the smiling face of his young human. Rin grinned up at him and exclaimed happily, "That festival sure was fun but chasing Naraku with you is even better!"

**Thanks to everyone who gave me an idea for this letter, especially Spicey Genious whose idea I ended up choosing this time around. Somebody else suggested the word forever, which I really liked, but that will fit into the letter I so wait for that. REVIEW! **


	7. G is for gift

**Ok, I have made up a holiday for this fic called Hollend Day. It is a day to celebrate the seasons so you'll need to know that for this one!**

**G is for Gifts**

Rin sat atop of Ah-Uh staring at Sesshomaru's back and fingering something in her pocket. Today was Hollend Day, or the Season's Day, and Rin had made a present for her lord weeks ago but she was unsure of how to give it to him. Did demons even celebrate Hollend Day?

Concerned, Rin had asked Jaken the day before if it was alright to give Sesshomaru a gift. Jaken had completely flipped out and told her to get that foolish thought out of her head and never to mention it again. Still, he hadn't told her if demon didn't actually celebrate the holiday .

Rin took a deep breath and made her decision. She was going to give Sesshomaru a gift even if it did make him angry. That was what family did!

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. The demon turned and the whole group stopped.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked softly, only half interested. Rin reached into her pocket and took out a small object. Holding it out to Sesshomaru she exclaimed happily, "Happy Hollend Day, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken, who had been riding behind Rin, spluttered and promptly fell off. Jumping to his feet, he bounced around Sesshomaru, apologizing for the useless human's disgraceful action. Sesshomaru, however, simply reached one hand down and knocked Jaken away. The little demon ended up in a tree five meters away.

He then turned back to Rin who was unfazed by the brief show of abuse. She smiled at him and held out the small object. After a moment of hesitation, Sesshomaru reached out and took it. Looking down, Sesshomaru saw that he was holding a slightly crude carving of a dog. It was made out of birch wood and showed the dog with its head held high, howling up to the sky.

Sesshomaru stared at the carving for a long moment before turning back to the expectant girl. "Thank you, Rin," he said softly.

Rin grinned with happiness and said brightly, "You're welcome, my lord!"

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment further before holding out his other hand to the human girl. Confused, Rin reached out and Sesshomaru dropped something into her waiting hand. Looking down, Rin saw a small brown bag. Her face lit up in a grin and she looked up at Sesshomaru, exclaiming, "Thank you so much, my lord!"

The demon almost smiled and said, "Happy Hollend Day, Rin." With that, Sesshomaru turned and the exchange was forgotten.

Rin, however, nudged Ah-Uh into motion before looking down at the package. Taking a deep breath, Rin opened the bag and flipped it upside down, allowing the object inside to drop into her hand. Rin's breath caught in her thought as she saw the beautiful ring. It was a silver ring with a tiny red stone.

Rin slipped it onto her pinky finger and admired it. She knew rings were a common gift on Hollend Day but this was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Smiling softly, Rin lifted her hand to let the sun catch the ring. She promised herself then that she would wear the ring for the rest of her life, and never take it off. After all, it was a ring from a demon lord and how many girls could say they had one like that?

**Thanks to all my wonderful, sleepy readers! Did you know that like half my reviews come in the middle of the night… Anyway, thanks for reading and review, review, review! And anyone have any ideas for the letter H? I have one but I want some more options!**


	8. H is for hope

**H is for Hope**

For a very long time, Rin hardly knew the meaning of hope. She had lost her parents at such an early age that she barley remembered them. Then she had lived in a village where nobody really wanted her and she was relentlessly bullied by the other children.

Rin really had no reason to hope for a different life. An orphan without any home didn't have any right to expect for anything to change for the better.

But then everything had changed the day she met the demon Sesshomaru. He had been injured when she first met him and she had tried to help, not realizing he didn't have the same needs as she did. Sesshomaru had shown a little concern over her when no one else did and because of that, she had felt unnaturally close to him.

Then, everything had come crashing down. Wolves had attacked her village and had gotten to her. Rin only had fuzzy memories of the attack, but to be honest, she didn't really want to remember.

Rin knew that she had died that day but she also knew that she had been brought back by none other than Sesshomaru himself. He claimed that he did it to test his new sword but Rin knew it was more than that. She knew that he cared for her too.

Since that day, Rin's life had changed. She had gone from being a worthless orphan to having a real family, even if it did mostly consist of demons. She cared for Sesshomaru and Jaken and in their own way; they cared for her as well.

All those months ago, Rin had begun to hope. She hoped for the future and for her new family. More than anything, Rin felt hope for her own personal future. For the first time in her life, Rin was truly happy and filled with hope. She was ready to face the future with her lord. Whatever lay ahead of them, they would face it together, human and demon, father and daughter.

**I know, it was a little short, but I really like this one. I think I wrote just enough. REVIEW! Also, thanks to Misty-Rose20, for the idea for this letter and also for all the great advice she's given me over the course of this story. Keep reading! **


	9. I is for Immortality

**I is for Immortality **

The first time Jaken told her that she could never stay with Sesshomaru forever, she didn't believe him. Rin just couldn't believe that one day she would die and have to leave her lord's side. It just didn't seem possible.

Since that day, Jaken had often reminded her of this fact but Rin had never had the nerve to talk to Sesshomaru about it. She finally decided that today would be the day to voice her fears to her lord. Sesshomaru had just had another run in with Naraku and was resting for a time. Jaken had gone out for supplies and she was alone with her lord.

Sesshomaru was currently leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep, but Rin knew that the demon lord would never sleep in front of her. She was even completely sure he did sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called out hesitatingly. For a moment Sesshomaru didn't answer but then he sighed and cracked his eyes open, asking, "Yes, Rin? What is it?"

Rin twisted her hands nervously and when she spoke, she picked her words carefully. "My lord, Jaken has often told me that one day I will die and then I can't be at your side anymore. So I was wondering… is that true?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was silent for several long minutes before he said quietly, "All humans die, Rin."

"But you've saved me from death before," Rin exclaimed, slightly hurt by Sesshomaru's easy response to her heavy question.

The demon lord nodded and said, "Yes, and I would do it again but no mortal can live forever. You know that."

Rin huffed and said, "Then I wish I was like you, Sesshomaru-sama. I wish I was immortal so I could live on with you forever. I wish it could be like that."

As Rin spoke, a single tear crept out of her eye and slid down her pale cheek. Sesshomaru watched it and then he reached out with one of his hands. Using one of his claws gently, he trapped the crystal tear and wiped it away from her face.

He watched the silver tear run down his own finger and drop to the ground. Sesshomaru looked back at Rin who was in turn watching him and said, "Rin, as long as you are with me, you don't need to fear death. I will protect you. It is true that one day you will die but I will be there for you on that day. I will not leave you."

Rin grinned and exclaimed, "Thank you my lord!"

Sesshomaru nodded and then closed his eyes. The conversation was over.

Rin also lay down and as sleep passed over her, for the first time in a while; her mind was free of troubles. She would stay with her lord until the day she died. They would always be together.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hello loyal readers,**

**First of all, thanks to everyone who has been following this story and reviewing. I love to read all your comments. I know that everyone is use to fast, almost every day updates but I just want everyone to knows that I will be out of town for a few days so the next update won't be until early next week. Until then, REVIEW!**

**-morningdawn202**


	10. J is for Japan

**J is for Japan **

Rin didn't see Inuyasha and his friends in a civilized manner very much because Sesshomaru wasn't on very good terms with his little brother, but when she did, Kagome would tell her amazing stories of her old home.

Kagome had come to their world from a different place; somewhere she called "Japan." The older girl claimed that she came from a magic well that connected the two worlds.

Rin wasn't sure that she believed her but it was fun to listen to Kagome's stories anyway. The older girl talked about all sorts of things that Rin couldn't even imagine, things like cars and skyscrapers.

The more she heard of Japan, the more Rin wanted to visit the magical place, but when she asked Kagome if she might be able to go through the well someday, Kagome had told her that only Inuyasha and herself had ever been able to go through it, so she didn't think Rin could. That disappointed Rin, but the young girl decided to try anyway.

One day, Rin and Sesshomaru were passing by the Forest of Inuyasha when Rin remembered about the well. Turning to her lord, Rin asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, can we go take a look at the well that Kagome told me about before we leave? Please?"

For a moment Sesshomaru looked like he was going to refuse but then he said, "Very well, Rin, but just for a minute."

Rin's face broke into a grin and she said happily, "Thank you, my lord!"

With that, she began to skip ahead of the demon. With a sigh, he followed her.

After an hour of walking, the two companions (Jaken was off doing an errand) finally reached their destination. Rin let out a squeak of excitement and rushed forward only to stop in confusion in front of the well.

The thing was old and dirty and quite frankly, Rin couldn't imagine something that less resembled a magic well. Frowning, Rin walked up to it and put her hands on the well. It was shabby and coarse to the touch.

Disappointed, Rin leaned in to look down the well, hoping for a glance of Japan. Unfortunately, she leaned a little too far and with a yelp she flipped and fell straight into the well!

In the small part of Rin's mind, the part where she wasn't just thinking AHHHHHHHHHH!, Rin wondered if she would end up in Japan or not. However, it seemed that apparently Kagome was correct. Instead of falling into a new world, Rin just hit the bottom of the well. Hard.

Rin sat up, rubbing her back and looking around. She sat in the dusky, normal bottom of an old well. Nothing spectacular happened. It was just a well after all.

The little human girl looked up and saw a shadow fall across the opening of the well. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a mixture of concern and annoyance. With a sigh, the demon reached down for Rin.

Rin reached up the allowed herself to be pulled up out of the well. As she was being lifted, Rin looked down at the bottom of the well and, just for a moment, she saw something both strange and amazing. Just for a split second, she looked and saw a strange world. It happened so quickly that Rin couldn't describe it but she smiled anyway.

Now she knew Japan was real, and someday she was going to visit it. It was a promise. Maybe Sesshomaru would come to! Looking up into her lord's ticked off eyes, Rin thought: maybe not.

**I'M BACK!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter! I really like this one and I want to hear what everyone else thinks so REVIEW!**


	11. K is for kiss

**K is for Kiss**

The first time Rin saw a kiss, it was between Inuyasha and Kagome. It was after the half demon had saved Kagome from a demon. First he had yelled at her for being so carless and then Inuyasha took the human girl in his arms, told her never to scare him like that again and placed his mouth on hers.

Rin hadn't known what a kiss was before that so the next time she saw Kagome, she asked her about it. Kagome had started to blush and stutter but after much probing on Rin's part, she had finally told her about it.

Kagome told her that "kissing" was something that people did when they really liked each other and were a couple, like Inuyasha and she were.

Just then, Sesshomaru had come for her so she hadn't been able to ask any more questions, but the kiss stayed in Rin's mind. One day, she decided to ask her lord about the subject.

It was a pleasant day and Rin and Sesshomaru were traveling alone. Rin wasn't quite sure what had happened to Jaken, but she was always happy to be alone with her lord, especially today.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she called in front of her and the demon turned to her, completely unprepared for the question that was to come. "Yes?" he asked in his quiet voice.

Rin grinned innocently at him and asked bluntly, "Have you ever kissed anyone, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The demon stared at the little human with a mixture of slight shock and amusement. "What in the world made you ask a silly question like that, Rin?" he asked softly.

Rin shrugged and said, "Kagome told me that people do it when they really, really like the other person, so I was just wondering if you've ever done it."

Sesshomaru made a mental note to tell that annoying human friend of his brother the next time he saw her to stop putting ridiculous ideas into Rin's little head. Aloud he said, somewhat sternly, "That is really none of your concern but I can assure you that I have never kissed a mere human."

Rin thought this statement over and then said, "Oh, ok," and that was the end of that.

Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised that Rin had let it drop so easily but he was glad. The great demon lord wasn't in the mood to answer such ridiculous questions.

However, later that night when Rin had already fallen asleep, Sesshomaru found himself thinking about her question. The truth was he had been in one or two relationships with fellow demons, but it had never seemed that real to him.

Silently, the demon stood and walked over to stand above his young ward. He looked down at her for a very long moment and then, very gently and quickly, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. He abruptly pulled away and returned to his spot, staring out over the lake and pretending the brief show of affection hadn't happened at all.

What the demon lord didn't notice is that as he was staring out over the lake the young human girl stirred. Rin opened one very awake eye, glanced over at her lord and smiled.

**Ok, seriously, could I have done any other word than kiss for k? Then again, I bet all of my faithful readers expected Rin to kiss Sesshomaru, not the other way around, didn't you? Surprise! I think I like this way even better. I bet if people are still reading, this chapter will get the most reviews cause I mean, come people, can we shout cute fluffyness! Also, I need help with ideas for the letter L. Thanks a bunch and keep reading and reviewing!**


	12. L is for laugh

**L is for Laugh **

It always amazed Sesshomaru that Rin could laugh about the simplest things in life. Even a butterfly or a small animal could bring that warm smile to her face and bring out her bubbly laugh.

More often than not, Sesshomaru could not see the humor in all that Rin laughed at. He had asked her about it once and she had told him that often she laughed just because something had made her happy. The great demon didn't understand, but then again, he didn't understand a lot about the little human girl.

One day, Rin was fishing in a lake for dinner. They had run out of supplies the day before and there chase for Naraku did not bring them close to any towns, so Rin was forced to look for her own food.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin waded into the fast moving water and as Jaken hopped up and down on the riverbank yelling at the girl to be careful because he wasn't about to go diving in to save her if she fell. Rin waved one hand at Jaken, which only made him angrier.

Rin stood in the water with the spear poised above her head, eyes trained on the water waiting for a fish to appear. This river was unfortunately very fast moving and as Rin lunged forward for a catch, she lost her balance. With a cry, the girl was flung head first into the water!

Rin tried to get her footing again but it was impossible. Giving up, the human girl called out, "Lord Sesshomaru, please help me!"

Her words were wasted because the demon was already there. Chest deep in river water, Sesshomaru calmly picked up Rin and tucked her into the crook of his arm. He then carried her to safety, indifferent to the roaring water around him.

When Sesshomaru placed Rin safely back on dry land, she grinned up at him, saying, "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama! You saved me!"

The demon nodded and then shook himself to get the water off his clothes and hair.

Laughter broke through the air suddenly. Sesshomaru looked up in surprise to see Rin laughing, leaning over with her hands on her knees. Glancing up, she managed to gasp, "I'm sorry, my lord, I don't mean to laugh, but it is just that you look so much like a real dog when you do that!" The human continued to laugh as Sesshomaru watched her.

The lord slowly shook his head. He truly didn't understand this little human but he would be lying if he said that her laughter didn't lift his heart a little as well. Then again, some things were just better left unsaid.

**More fluff! Thanks to all who have been reading and let me just say now that there will be a special prize coming up. I will explain in the next chapter so keep a look out for that! REVIEW! All the reviews make my day, so keep writing them!**

**-morningdawn202**


	13. M is for marriage

**M is for Marriage**

The day that Rin went to see Meroko and Sango's wedding, she was extremely excited because this was her first time seeing a marriage ceremony. Sesshomaru had refused to go, but he had told Rin and Jaken to go on without him.

Rin went to Sango the day before the wedding and the woman gave her a pretty dress to wear. It was a white dress with pink flowers all over it. Rin felt like a grownup when she wore it the next day.

The entire ceremony intrigued the young girl. She watched as all the people walked in to the little house and then as Sango walked down the aisle. The demon hunter looked beautiful, long white dress.

Inuyasha stood beside the monk in the front and he was smiling as he watched the bride, but Rin could see that he also looked a little sad. No doubt he was thinking about Kagome, who had disappeared four months before into the magic well. Rin knew Inuyasha loved Kagome and she was sad that her friend couldn't be here.

The wedding lasted over an hour and when the happy couple finally kissed, everyone cheered. The reception afterwards was filled with food, music, dancing and laughter.

Hours later, Rin and a complaining Jaken made their way back to where they knew Sesshomaru would be. As they neared, the two companions saw the demon lord leaning against a tree.

Jaken jumped forward and began blabbering about how revolting the human wedding had been and how he would never to another as long as he lived.

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned saying, "Come on, we're leaving."

Rin ran to get onto Ah-Uh and then pushed the beast so she was riding parallel to her lord. "The wedding was magnificent, my lord," she exclaimed happily, "it was all so beautiful!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look down at his young ward. "So you enjoyed it then, Rin?" he asked softly.

Rin nodded and smiled. "Yes, it was amazing," she said softly.

The demon lord looked over at the girl and after a moment's hesitation, he said, "Rin, if you lived with the humans, then one day you could have a wedding like that. Don't you want that?"

Rin was silent for several minutes, considering before saying, "No," as if that explained everything.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and asked, "No?"

Rin looked back up at him and said seriously, "No. I don't really want to live with humans and I don't think I would want my wedding to be like that even if I did."

"Why not?" asked Sesshomaru, slightly interested.

Rin's serious face split into her normal, warm grin and she said, "Because I don't plan on marrying a human, my lord!" With that the human girl let Ah-Uh drop back out of Sesshomaru direct line of sight.

Sesshomaru frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. Just what were his young charge's intentions?

**Giggle. This one makes me happy. Poor, clueless Sesshomaru. :)**

**Ok ,now down to business: IMPORTANT**

**If you have been reading my enjoyable, little author notes, you know that I said in the last chapter that there would be a surprise so here it is! This story currently has 45 reviews so the person who submits my 50****th**** review will then be able to create a character that will appear in my story. So if you have an idea, review and try to be the 50****th****!**


	14. N is for Naraku

**N is for Naraku **

Naraku was a bad man, even little Rin knew this. She knew that he had hurt many of her friends; placing a curse of Miroku was just one of the many terrible things he had done.

Both Inuyasha and her very own lord had been chasing the demon for a very long time, even before Rin had met Sesshomaru. He was also after the sacred jewel, but Rin knew that if Naraku got his hands on the jewel, he would use it for his own evil, selfish ways. They couldn't let that happen.

Still, Naraku had never seemed all that real to Rin at first. He had been like a character in a story, someone she heard about but never actually became a direct part of her life's story. It wasn't until he had kidnapped that she had truly realized just what he was. A demon.

Most demons that she knew were her friends. She had never associated the fear that most people felt when they thought of demons. Humans had always caused her much more grief than demons ever had.

That changed, however, when Rin had been taken my Naraku. That was the first lesson she had in fearing demons.

Still, Rin knew that she could never fear her lord. He had saved her life too many times and had cared for her for too long for her to fear him. She knew that she would follow him no matter where she went or how far she had to go.

The day after Sesshomaru had rescued her for Naraku's clutches, she had asked him why Naraku was so evil. He hadn't answered immediately, but he had finally told her that he didn't believe that Naraku was evil. At Rin's surprised exclamation, Sesshomaru had taken pity on her and explained.

Sesshomaru told his young ward that Naraku only wished to have power, something that in its self wasn't evil, it was just the way he did things that was wrong.

Rin digested this and then said, "But you wish for power too, don't you my lord? And you aren't evil!"

Sesshomaru gave the girl a small smile and said, "Some people might call me evil as well, Rin."

Rin shook her head violently, not even giving the idea consideration. "Absolutely not, my lord! I think most people just don't understand you!"

Sesshomaru turned back to the girl and said softly with a smile, "Then maybe we don't understand Naraku either."

To his surprise Rin instantly shook her head, her eyes colder than he had ever seen them before. She then said, "No, my lord, I think we understand him perfectly. Once I saw his eyes, I knew."

She paused, frowning for a moment before continuing, "It is hard to explain but I know that he has lost any sense of love or honor. He is an empty shell and I don't think he could ever be full. Perhaps he thinks that power will fill him but he is wrong. Only love could, something he will never have. It's sad, actually but true."

With that, Rin suddenly remembered that she had food on the fire and she rushed off to tend to it. Sesshomaru looked after her and thought not for the first time that there was more to this mysterious human girl than meet the eye.

**Thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing! If you haven't noticed, updates will be slightly less frequent now that school has started but I will defiantly finish this story! Also congratulations to Misty-Rose20 for being my 50****th**** reviewer! You will all see her chosen character soon!**


	15. Author's note 1

**Authors Note:**

**Help! This is to all my loyal and amazing readers. The next letter I have to write is O and I am completely out of ideas. Honestly, what good words start with o? I need ideas so please post any that you all come up with. Thanks a bunch!**

**-morningdawn202 **


	16. O is for outcast

O is for Outcast

For all of her life, Rin had always be on the outside, never quite fitting in. When she lost her parents and brothers, she had lived in a human village, but had never felt at home in. All the other children had teased her and the adults hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

Rin always felt out of place among the villagers, like something was missing. She didn't understand what it was at first. She thought it might be because she was an orphan and didn't have any family. She later learned that the real reason was that she simply didn't feel safe with humans, simple as that.

All humans had ever done was hurt her. From children to adults, they were all the same. But then came along her demon friends.

First and foremost, there was her Lord Sesshomaru. The demon dog had taken her in and saved her life when no one else bothered. He had cared for her ever since and had saved her countless times. Rin loved her lord more than anything in the world.

Then there was Jaken. Rin defiantly cared about the frog demon **(He is a frog demon, right?) **but was totally different from actually liking him. Jaken was just sort of there but next to Sesshomaru, Rin didn't think too much about him.

Finally, there was Inuyasha. Rin liked Sesshomaru's younger brother even if he didn't. Inuyasha was loud and crazy, but he was also very kind. She also loved Kagome and Sango like sisters. Meroko was more like an annoying, lecherous uncle.

When it came down to Rin was very happy with her life. It was true that she was and would likely always be an outcast from the humans, but that didn't mean much to Rin. As long as she had her family of demons than that was all she would ever need.

Looking forward to where Sesshomaru was walking solidly in front of her. Smiling, Rin reached out and wrapped her fingers around the fur that always lay on his shoulders. When Sesshomaru glanced quizzically back at her, Rin grinned cheekily. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

**Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! You all make my day. Also thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for O, there were so many good ones. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. P is for predator

**P is for Predator**

By nature, Sesshomaru was a predator. All his life he had had no problems eating anyone who displeased him. Lesser beings meant nothing to him and he had no bad feelings about eating anyone who displeased. The only one he didn't even consider eating was Jaken because the demon lord knew the frog demon would taste disgusting. Call it a gut feeling.

This had been Sesshomaru's way of life for as long as he could remember, which was a very long time indeed. However, this changed when Sesshomaru meet the young human girl Rin. For some reason, when Rin began to travel around with her, he didn't ever want her to see him feeding.

He would always go off on his own to feed. Stranger still, after a few months of having the human girl by his side, Sesshomaru ceased eating human souls. He could explain why and he certainly didn't tell anyone but they just didn't seem that appetizing anymore.

Rin always had a smile on her face whenever she looked at him and Sesshomaru sometimes wondered if that smile would still be there if she knew about his true nature. Then again, not much got past that girl and it wouldn't surprise him if she had known all along. But then, how could she not be angry about it?

Sesshomaru wanted to ask her about it but didn't know how. He wasn't completely sure he wanted to know the answer.

One day, Sesshomaru had gone slightly ahead of his two companions and had come across and wandering, and violent, bear demon. He had made quick work of it and was currently feasting on its soul. When he was finished with his meal he turned around to go back to his companions and started in surprise.

Rin stood by a tree gazing at him wide eyes. They stared at each other for several long minutes before Sesshomaru silently moved toward her. Rin didn't move, her body stiff.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and reached out of cup her face in his hand, staring into her face. Rin looked solidly back at him, unblinking. "Are you afraid?" the demon asked softly, gently. For a few seconds the little girl didn't answer but then she smiled and slowly shook her head.

Sesshomaru gripped Rin's chin a little harder and forced her to look at him. "No?" he asked softly.

Rin smiled and said, "No. I know you're a demon and I know what demons do, Sesshomaru-sama. The act might frighten me, but you could never scare me because I know you would never hurt me."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Sesshomaru gave her a little smile, and reaching down, picked up the little girl. "Let's go, Rin." he said softly.

"Yes," said Rin happily, her tiny fingers latching onto the fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The demon lord looked down at his ward with another small smile. He didn't understand the girl at all but he knew that she was probably the only girl in insistence that could be at his side without fearing him, something that was important to the demon.

Rin's eyes held no fear for the demon lord, only love. Sesshomaru was a predator and always would be but he would be a protector, forever.

**I know kind of a weird chapter but I had to guess that demons eat other demons. Also I happen to be watching Soul Eater at the moment…**

**Anyway, thanks so reading and here is the new challenge… WORDS STARTING WITH THE LETTER Q! Love to see what you all come up with! REVIEW!**


	18. Q is for quiet

**Q is for Quiet **

Sesshomaru's life had been a quiet one before Rin came along. Sure, he fought demons and humans alike everyday but that was nothing compared to taking care of a young girl.

Rin needed many weird things that Sesshomaru had never even considered before. Take food for example. Demons never had to eat such a variety of things to survive. Mostly they just ate each other and were fine, but Rin need to eat human food several times a day.

Sesshomaru's peaceful silence was also shattered whenever the foolish little girl got kidnapped, which happened with infuriating frequency. Every time someone stole Rin from him he would always scream for Sesshomaru to save her.

The demon lord always thought that it was not necessary because he would come for her even if she didn't scream, but she did anyway.

But more than anything, Rin brought noise into Sesshomaru's life just by being there. She would talk while on the road about every little thing that caught her fancy. Before Rin, Sesshomaru life on the road had been relatively quite, except for Jaken's babbling, but now it was all different.

Rin would talk about the scenery as they pasted and about all sorts of other things. Sesshomaru mostly ignored her and only answered shortly when she asked a direct question.

The constant jabber was very annoying but without knowing it, Sesshomaru began to depend on it, so when one day Rin was virtually silent, it disturbed the demon lord very much. As the day pasted, Sesshomaru glanced over at his young, silent ward several times but she remained wordless, staring down at Ah-Uh underneath her.

Finally, when Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any longer, he asked, "Is something wrong, Rin?"

The little girl looked up at the demon with a frown on her face and asked, "Why do you ask, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked away and said, "You are being much more quiet today than usual, Rin."

To his surprise, Rin grinned. "Oh, you noticed," she said happily.

"Noticed?" asked Sesshomaru, suspiciously.

Rin nodded and said, "Jaken said that all my constant talking had been annoying you and that you would be happier if I were quiet for once."

For several seconds Sesshomaru stared down at the girl before sighing and reaching down to rub her head affectionately. "Don't listen to Jaken, Rin; he had no right to tell you that. You can talk if you wish to."

Rin's smile widened and soon she was chattering again. Sesshomaru half listened and smiled. His life was loud and noisy now but he thought he preferred it this way.

**SHOUT FOR FLUFF! **

**Review everyone!**

**-morningdawn202 **


	19. R is for riddle

**R is for Riddle**

Rin liked things in her life to be simple. Of course, living with two demons wouldn't exactly be considered normal, it came easily to Rin.

She had liked the way her life had followed a certain pattern each day when she had lived in the human village. Everything had happened when it was supposed to and nothing was undetermined. There were never any real surprises. There was never any real danger.

Her life changed from a straight and easy puzzle to a dangerous riddle the day she meet the demon lord Sesshomaru. He was the first thing in her life that should not have been. Really, how many young girls befriended (loosely used word) a demon? Mostly they just got eaten by them. Rin, however, had been different, for reasons unknown.

The second thing that had complicated her life had been the wolf pack. Rin still remembered the day when the wolves attacked. The young girl was used to pain and fear, but this was completely different.

When the wolves had chased her down, Rin's entire mind had been clouded in terror. She couldn't think straight; the only thing she could do was scream and sceam…

Rin couldn't remember anything about being dead but coming back alive (twice) was certainly not normal either. After she came back the first time, she had come face to face with the demon lord and another strange creation. But, what was stranger still was that she hadn't been afraid. Any other girl would have been even more afraid of the demons than the wolves but for some reason, Rin instantly trusted the white haired demon.

Ever since that day, Rin's life had been a riddle. She traveled to faraway places and had met many strange people, both humans and demons. Rin never knew what was going to lay on the other side of all the corners to her new life but she found that, slowly, she was becoming used to it. She never knew what the day would hold, but for some reason, that was ok with her.

As long as Rin had Sesshomaru, she could go anywhere and do anything. Her life had become a riddle, and he was the answer.

**Ok, this is officially one of my favorites from this story. What do my wonderful readers think? REVIEW!**


	20. S is for snake

S is for Snake

It started out as any normal day would. Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken were traveling along a long dirt road on a lead about Naraku. It sometimes seemed to Rin that there chase of the evil demon would really never end.

While walking, Rin spied a big bush of ripe berries. Screeching to a stop, Rin called up to her lord, "I'll catch up to you, Sesshomaru-sama; I just want to pick some berries!"

Sesshomaru lifted a hand in acknowledgement and Rin skipped over to the berry bush. For the next ten minutes, Rin ate her fill of the bright red berries. They were a nice change of pace from the normal, bland food she usually got.

Looking back on the next moment, Rin couldn't say what made her look down. Maybe she saw movement, but she was never quite sure. Whatever the reason, Rin did look down and she saw the snake a split second before it struck.

Rin screamed as the snake sank its fangs into the girl's warm, pink flesh of her leg. The snake disappeared as quickly as it had come, going back into the berry bush.

The girl let out another howl and then suddenly, Sesshomaru was at her side, lifting her gently into the air. Rin only had a chance to see his frowning face before darkness swept across her vision and she sagged back into her lord's arms.

For the next few days, Rin's entire world was a confused mess of flashing images and pain. When she finally awoke, Rin found she couldn't remember any of the time during the fever. That didn't really matter thought, because when she finally did awaken, the pain was gone.

Rin opened her eyes to see Jaken leaning over her. When he saw her eyes were open, Jaken leapt back and cried, "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is finally awake!"

The human girl groaned and sat up slowly, holding her head as dizziness swept over her. The only thing that kept her from falling over again was the large hand that appeared on the small of her back. Looking up, Rin breathed, "Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and said softly, "Are you alright now, Rin?"

Rin stood shakily, still leaning on Sesshomaru and said, "Yes. I think so, anyway. What happened to me?"

The demon also stood and said, "You were bitten by a slightly poisonous snake, Rin. You were sick for days as the poison passed through you system, but you should be fine now."

Rin nodded and then after a moment said brightly, "I'm sorry for worrying you, my lord!"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before rising and saying coldly, "Be more careful in the future, Rin."

Rin nodded and off to one side Jaken snorted under his breath. His lord was simply too prideful to admit, that her had been worried about the girl, more worried than Jaken had ever seen him. Jaken didn't like that. That insolent, little girl had wormed her way into a much deeper part of their Lord's heart than he ever had a chance of getting to.

**Another chapter done! I'm winding down to the end but it's not over yet! Review, Review, Review!**

**Also, the next chapter will feature my 50****th**** review, Misty-Rose20, character so that's something to look forward to!**

**-morningdawn202**


	21. T is for traitor

**T is for Traitor**

Rin was walking along in the market place of simple town, looking around and enjoying the busy feeling the village gave off. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to go and something to do. Rin hadn't been in with humans for a while, and although it unnerved her a little, the girl was happy for a change of pace.

The change purse in Rin's hands was light after she had bought all the supplies that she would need for the next few weeks and she was in a very good mood.

Suddenly, Rin saw something strange a little ways off. There was a large crowd gathered around something out of Rin's sight and they were all clapping.

Interested, Rin moved closer to the gathering. Just then, a woman came out of the crowd, her hands up in a gesture of trumpet. She was middle aged woman with jet black hair and light brown eyes wearing all red and black. "The demon is gone," she cried out loudly, "This shop is hunted no more!"

The crowd bust into more enthusiastic applause. Rin saw a man, presumably the owner of the store go up to the woman and after speaking to her and bowing, handed her a small bag of money. The woman grinned and called out, "Hear me all, I am the Priestess Asko and I am the one to call upon to banish all demons!"

Rin watched as the crowd talked to the woman before turning to the store. The little girl's eyes narrowed. She knew what the store should look like if there had been a demon banished but none of the signs were there. The whole thing had been faked.

Just then, the woman, Asko turned and began to walk away. Silently, and discreetly as possible, Rin followed. She kept followed Asko for over an hour, watching all that the woman did and said, waiting for some clue as to why she would fake being a priestess.

Finally, the woman left the village and began to walk a path into the woods. Rin followed, hiding behind trees at every turn. Suddenly the woman stopped and so did Rin, barely breathing. "You can stop hiding and come on out, little girl," Asko said calmly.

Stunned, Rin walked out into the open and shifted from foot to foot waiting to see what the fake priestess would do next.

Asko turned around and, hands on hips, asked, "Well, was there something you wanted, little girl. I can't have children following me everywhere. Perhaps you need me to banish a demon for you?"

Annoyed, Rin stood up to her full height and said defiantly, "Actually the opposite. My name is Rin and I was wondering why you faked being able banish a demon that wasn't really there."

For a second, Asko looked shock but she quickly controlled her face and asked with a smile, "Now what in the world would make you say something like that, Rin?"

Rin hesitated; she had to be careful here. "I have seen many demons," she said, "and it didn't like you got rid of one in that shop at all."

To Rin's surprise, Asko laughed. "You seem like a very intelligent girl," she said, "so I will let you in on a little secret. Your right, there was no demon. When you get a little older you'll understand why I scam people like that shop keeper."

Rin felt anger bubble up inside of her and she said hotly, "But that isn't right!"

Asko laughed again and said smoothly, "As I said, one day you will understand. That shop keeper will do nothing for the poor people who walk by his shop every day. The money will do much better with me."

Rin balled up her fists and was about to hotly reply when someone called out her name softly. Both the girl and the woman both spun around and Rin cried, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

There the demon stood, watching them calmly. Asko shrieked and stumbled back until she hit a tree. She stood there trembling, staring at the demon lord in terror.

Sesshomaru barely glanced at her before saying to Rin, "Come on, we need to go." With that, he turned and began to walk away.

Rin hurried after him but then turned to look back at Asko. "You shouldn't pretend to be something aren't, Asko. You are only being a traitor to yourself."

Rin turned and quickly followed after her lord and back to her chosen life.

**Wow by far my longest chapter. Congrats again to Misty-Rose20 for supplying the character Asko!**

**Challenge To My Readers!**

**As you all know my story is drawing to a close and I want to know what all your absolute favorite chapters are. I will post the results in the either the next chapter or the one after. Let's set a new record of reviews!**


	22. U is for universe

**U is for Universe**

The world was a wide and frightening place. Rin knew this fact very well. Before she had even reached her tenth birthday, Rin had gone through more than any person should ever have to go through.

She had seen death and even known what it was like to die. Rin knew pain and fear like they were her left and right hands. The wolves that had torn her to pieces still haunted her dreams and waking thoughts. The little had only found her peace when she began to travel with the great demon lord Sesshomaru.

Since she had started her life with demons, Rin had seen many wonderful places and people. From vibrant jungles to snowy mountains, Rin had seen them all. She had felt the blistering heat from the relentless sun and the bitter cold of the night.

Rin had also been hurt many a times before. Whether it was from wolves, demons, humans or snakes, the little human girl defiantly knew pain. Though she loved traveling with her lord Sesshomaru, it wasn't easy. The start of everyday meant more danger and heartbreak.

The treat of being kidnapped, killed or hurt hung over Rin's head constantly. It really wasn't fair for a girl for a girl as young as Rin to have gone through so much but it was her life.

Sometimes, Rin wondered what it would have been like to be a normal child. To have a family and to fear demons. She could have had friends and over protective brothers. She could have had both nice and mean teachers alike. She could have learned medicine for the village leader. It was true that Rin's short life could have been very different indeed. She could have been a normal, average human girl.

All of these things could have been but Rin never missed what she had never had anyway. Anyway, Rin wouldn't trade the life she had for any other. Rin liked her life the way she was living it. Sure, it was hard, but as long as she was by Sesshomaru's side, wherever that may be, Rin didn't want to be anywhere else in the universe.

**Short and sweet. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review and don't forget to tell me what your favorite chapter was!**


	23. V is for vanish

**Quick note, this one-shot takes place at the end of the anime when Rin is staying with the humans. **

**V is for Vanish**

Sesshomaru stood on top of a tall hill looking down and watching his little ward. Rin had now been living with humans for six months and to Sesshomaru's great disgust, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

She was currently running around in circles with another girl who was about her age. Sesshomaru remembered that Rin had told him her name was Shojo. They seemed to be playing the human game called tag. An absolutely useless thing to do with one's time in Sesshomaru's option.

Sesshomaru had not seen Rin in almost a month and now that he was finally back, she was occupied with someone else. The great demon wasn't really sure why, but this fact bothered him. Why should he care if she was busy and happy with someone else?

As Sesshomaru watched Shojo suddently stopped running and said something to Rin. She nodded and together they ran off. Interested, Sesshomaru followed.

The two little girls walked for a long way until they finally left the path and went down to a shinning lake. They sat down and began to talk about all sorts of various boring subjects: school, medicine, friends, and other things that seemed to interest them but held no value for the great demon.

Then, finally, Shojo stopped talking and leaning forward, put her hands on her knees and stared out over the lake. Rin frowned and said, "Is something wrong, Shojo?"

Shojo glanced over at her friends and then said hesitantly, "Well, Rin, there have been some pretty weird stories going around."

Rin flinched but Shojo didn't seem to notice and continued, "I mean, I know that you don't have any parents but I heard that you actually lived with demons!"

Rin looked away when Shojo laughed and said, "Demons! Can you believe someone would start a rumor like that, Rin?"

When Rin didn't answer, Shojo looked closer at her friend. Then, in a very small voice, she asked, "It isn't true, right, Rin?"

Sesshomaru watched as his little ward turned toward the other girl. Her eyes were sad, but also very defiant. "Yes, it is true," she said softly, "I traveled with a great demon across many lands on many adventures. Along with a, uh, slightly less great demon as well."

For a few minuetes, Shojo didn't say anything, she just stared at Rin. Finally she whispered, "Oh."

Rin snorted in laughter and said, "I know that may be weird and frightening, but it was just something I did and it is really important to me. I don't think demons are scary at all. I wouldn't trade the last year for anything in the world."

Sesshomaru couldn't keep himself from allowing a small smile at that but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw Rin's shoulders hunch. She obviously expected the other girl to start screaming and run away from her like she was some sort of freak. That made Sesshomaru wonder, had this happened to her before?

To both the demon's and his ward's surprise, that didn't happen. Instead, Shojo nodded and said gravely, "Ok."

Rin's eyes winded and she said, "Ok? That's it? OK?"

Shojo turned to face Rin and Sesshomaru saw she looked completely serious. "Yes," she said, "Ok. I don't really care if you lived with demons or not, Rin. I've met some humans that are even worse than demons so as long as they were good to you, I don't care."

Rin slowly smiled and nodded, saying, "They were. They still are."

They two girls stayed there by the lake for a long time, not speaking, just thinking about what had passed between them. Finally, Rin stood up and said brightly, "Well, come one Shojo, we have to be getting back or we will miss dinner!" With that, the two girls ran back up the hill and down the path towards their houses.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was, thinking. Rin had been ready to let a friend hate her because she refused to deny that she had lived and traveled with a great and terrible demon. Sesshomaru smiled. It appeared that he had not vanished from his ward's young, vibrant heart after all.

**THIS STORY HAD OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING MY STORY, YOU ARE ALL THE BEST. KEEP IT UP!**

**Here are the results to the poll on your guy's favorite chapters:**

**4th place: D is for Daughter**

**3****rd**** place: K is for Kiss**

**2****nd**** place: R is for Riddle**

**1****st**** place: T is for Traitor **

**Thanks to everyone who voted! Keep reading and reviewing. I think everyone is going to like what X is going to be…**

**-morningdawn202**


	24. X

**X**

There is a belief that some people become so important to each other that they can't be separated. The most well known one is married couples. Then there are best friends and childhood friends. All these types of people are ordinary and they are expected to stay together for the remainder of their lives.

But sometimes there are two people who at first glance would not seem like one of these couples. They are people who are complete opposites and yet cannot live without the other. The young human girl Rin and the ageless demon lord Sesshomaru are two such people.

Many individuals had come across this strange duo (not counting Jaken) over the months and yet not one of them has understood. The humans were so frightened of Sesshomaru that they just assumed that either Rin was crazy or bewitched. Any demon they can across thought that Sesshomaru was crazy for taking care of a mere human and never gave it much though, unless they were trying to use Rin against Sesshomaru. Nobody understood.

Some of the duo's friends tried to understand at least. Kagome would talk to Rin about her choices in life and Inuyasha at least paid a little attention but they didn't really know the truth.

Rin didn't trust humans easily and Sesshomaru didn't trust anyone. Maybe that was part of the reason that they fit together so perfectly. They were both troubled souls that, before meeting each other, had known little happiness.

Whatever the reason, in a very short amount of time, the two of them, the human and the demon lord, could not be apart. This was common knowledge to Rin and even though Sesshomaru would not admit it, it was true. This couple could not live without each other.

Sesshomaru had once asked Rin what her favorite letter was. That had been a day when Rin had insisted they ask each other questions to learn more about each other. Her answer to this particular question surprised him. "X," Rin said promptly.

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow and turned his full attention to his little ward. "X?" he asked softly, "Why in the world to like that letter?"

Rin turned to her lord and answered brightly, "Because the letter X reminds me of us, my lord! Two completely different sides that connect and can't be broken!" She continued to chat on about this letter but Sesshomaru didn't hear anything past that first sentence.

They were like an X, completely inseparable. Sesshomaru smiled slightly. That didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and especially to Don't Touch the Fluff who gave me the idea for X. You guys are all so awesome! Anyone have any ideas for Y?**


	25. W is for winter

**W is for Winter**

Rin shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her body. It was in the dead of winter and she was traveling through two feet of snow on the back of Uh-Ah. The cold wind battered her back forcefully and Rin didn't seem able to stop her teeth from chattering.

The moon shone high in the shy but Rin wasn't able to sleep. The cold surrounded her from all sides, making it was impossible to relax.

Rin wanted more than anything to stop and take shelter next to a warm fire. The idea of a hot, licking flame almost made Rin drool like a baby. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted something so badly.

And yet, something stopped Rin from calling out to her lord who was walking several yards ahead. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn't seem bothered at all by the searing cold, or perhaps it was the fact that Sesshomaru was completely ignoring the constant jabbering about the cold that Jaken was making while hoping up and down like a freezing monkey.

Or maybe, it was the simple fact that Rin didn't want to be a burden. If he didn't have to care for Rin, Sesshomaru could go anywhere at any time. She already made her group stop enough. Rin could hold on as long as her lord needed her too.

Time pasted and Rin got colder and colder. Strangely, after long, long time the numbness began to fade and Rin's body began to feel warmer. Rin sat up straight. She could handle this!

The odd warmth spread throughout Rin until the point where she was feeling light headed. Rin began to sway and as she desperately tried to right herself, she had one last desperate thought as she feel slowly from the saddle. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Rin awoke warm, but it was different from the strange warmth she remembered from before. This feeling was good and true. Rin turned to her slightly, moaning, and to her surprise found her face pressed against soft fur.

The little girl looked up and found herself staring into the unsmiling face of Sesshomaru. Rin squeaked and wiggled but stopped as soon as Sesshomaru said sharply, "Stop moving, Rin. Just rest."

Rin stilled and looked up at her lord in confusion.

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation and said, "If you were so cold that you were going to fainted, you should have just told me, Rin. I will always carry you if you need me to."

Rin stared at him in shock but Sesshomaru had already turned his face back forward and was promptly ignoring her. The little human girl slowly smiled and reached out with her tiny fingers to cling to Sesshomaru soft fur. "Thank you…" she murmured.

Sesshomaru glanced down again to see that Rin had already fallen asleep again. After watching her for a few moments he smiled and tucked his little ward into his arm and continued on their journey.

**Yes, I am now aware I skipped the letter W… I am so embarrassed. But here it is and I hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks to fanficnut100 for telling me and for the idea. Keep an eye for the last two chappies and then this story will be done. (sob) REVIEW!**


	26. Y is for youth

**Y is for Youth**

Rin was a child. Sesshomaru knew this fact very well but sometimes he had to be reminded. Sesshomaru hadn't met very many human children but he did know that Rin did not act like a normal child would.

Most humans, young and old, were extremely frightened of demons, with good reason. The normal reaction involved a lot of screaming, crying and running in the opposite direction as fast as their little twig legs could carry them. Sesshomaru was used to this reaction, he even expected it. Rin, however, had the completely opposite reception to demons.

The first time she meet Sesshomaru, Rin had tried to help him instead of acting normally and running for her mother. Then, after he had revived her with his new sword, she had insisted on following him.

Even after Sesshomaru had grown used to her acting older than she really was, her insights still astounded him. She seemed to know and understand things far better than her many human elders. The little girl had known so much pain and yet her she was, still smiling at the sun and seeing the beauty that many others, human and demon alike, missed.

Sesshomaru had watched Rin grow into a beautiful young woman. For a lot of that time she had been in the human village with his half brother and all the others. Rin considered them her friends but Sesshomaru barely trusted them enough to take good care of her.

As Rin grew, Sesshomaru often wondered (and maybe even worried a little) that she was growing away from him. On that fateful day, her fifteen birthday, the day when she would choose who to go with, human or demon, he wasn't sure if she would truly chose him.

Sesshomaru waited on top of the hill his back toward the town that Rin would come from. He didn't want to see her when she told him she was staying with the vile humans. He didn't think he would be able to handle that.

He waited for over an hour before he finally heard the quiet footsteps behind him that he recognized instantly as Rin's. Unintentionally, Sesshomaru felt himself stiffen and he didn't turn around.

Rin's footsteps neared and Sesshomaru waited for the words he dreaded. To his surprise, they didn't come. Instead, Rin's footsteps neared and before he knew it, she had completely passed him. The demon stared as she walked forward before stopping and turning around.

Rin grinned, her shinning black hair swirling around her body and said in her beautiful soft voice, "Well, are you coming, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at his young ward before slowly shaking his head and smiling. He stepped forward after her, hearing the musical sound of her laugh. She may be a lowly human youth, but she was his child and always would be.

**I just had to do one with Rin choosing Sesshomaru! Only one more chappie! I'd love any ideas you guys have for Z… REVIEW!**


	27. Z is for zealous

**Z is for Zealous**

Eighteen year old Rin walked next to the ageless Ah-Uh humming a happy tune. She had spent the last three years traveling by her lord's side and had had all sorts of adventures. It was true that not everything had been exactly "safe" but Rin wouldn't have traded the last years for anything in the world.

Jaken had left their group almost a year ago when he had finally found another group of frog demons like himself. Rin didn't think Sesshomaru missed Jaken very much but she did. Sure, he was annoying, but he had been part of their family. But now it was just Rin and her lord.

When Rin had chosen to go with Sesshomaru instead of staying in the human village, she hadn't been quite sure what she was going to do with the rest of her life, only that she wanted to spend it with her savior.

On her seventeenth birthday, Sesshomaru had told Rin to drop the whole "lord" thing and though it took Rin a while to get used to this change, it brought the two of them even closer.

Now, Rin and Sesshomaru were traveling back the way they had come toward their other family. Kagome was currently expecting her third child and Rin wanted to be there for the birth.

The sun was shining as Rin let out a cry, running forward to the gill that looked over the village. Turning back, Rin called out, "Hurry, Sesshomaru! We must get there before the baby is born!"

Sesshomaru, a little ways off, smiled and walk slowly after his excited ward. Rin took off down the hill and a few minutes later she was at the door of Inuyasha and Kagome's house. Without knocking, she pulled the door open and stumbled in.

Everyone in the room looked up, surprised, but their shock instantly turned into smiles. Kagome laughed at her friend's eagerness. "Come in, Rin," she said softly, "and meet a new little friend."

Rin crept forward and looked in the beautiful face of a little girl. "Oh, I'm too late," she cooed quietly, "but she is so beautiful! Well done, Kagome! Does she have a name?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking proud and said, "Her name is Cloe."

The next few hours passed quickly for Rin. Sesshomaru stayed outside the house but Rin stayed in as everyone fussed over the new baby.

Finally, Rin said her goodbyes and promised to visit again soon. She left the cozy house and with Sesshomaru began the long walk back up to the forest. As they were walking, Sesshomaru looked over at his ward and asked softly, "Don't you want that, Rin?"

Rin looked over, surprised and asked, "Want what?"

Sesshomaru gestured back at the human village and exclaimed, "That! A family of people like you! A husband and children…"

Rin didn't answer for a long time and when she finally did, the question she asked was not at all what Sesshomaru expected. "Do you know what the word 'zealous' means, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord stared at his ward in puzzlement for a few moments before answering, "It means extreme devotion."

Rin stopped and turned around to face Sesshomaru with one of the warmest smiles on her face that the demon had ever seen. "Exactly," she said, "The only thing in life that I am zealous about in life is you, Sesshomaru. I don't think I could ever leave you. Maybe someday I will have those things, but for right now, I'm happy with my life just the way it is."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin's smiling face for a second before scooping her up in his arms like she was a little girl again. Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. In that moment Sesshomaru knew, perhaps for the first time, that he could never let Rin go either. They would be together for all eternity. Neither of them would have it any other way.

**THE END**

**To my wonderful, devoted readers:**

**I can't believe I finally wrote the words "the end." I've been working on this story for months and I am so proud of how it turned out. I need to thank everyone who was read and reviewed my story; you all always make my day. I would especially like to thank, Rickashay, Taraah36, the original K.E.A. and GoldenRose88 who have probably been my most faithful reviews. I also shout out to Misty-Rose20 who was reviewed every single chapter! Thank you everybody!**

**This defiantly won't be my last story, but I might do any Inuyasha for a while. Tell me what you think. Any Circle of Magic readers? That might be my next fic… Again, thank you to everyone. I'm so sad to say goodbye! Happy writing!**

**-morningdawn202**


	28. Author's note 3

**Hey Inuyasha fans! I swear this is my last note on this story but I just wanted to let everybody to know that I followed up on my word and posted another multiple chapter Sesshomaru/Rin story for you guys! It's called ****A Story Told Through Birthdays, ****so please check it out! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. **** For the final time on this, my prized story, goodbye and thanks!**

**-morningdawn202**


End file.
